


Taste

by dhamphir



Series: Sensuous Senses [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mmmm, delicious!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: While this is set in my ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

Jess pushed the room service cart into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed next to Dana.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“A special treat.” She poured two glasses of champagne, handing one to the redhead. She then removed the cover from the silver salver, revealing strawberries, cream, and dark chocolate. Jess took a ripe strawberry, dipped it in cream, and held it for Dana to take a bite.

 

“Oh, my god. Mmmm, that’s delicious!” After she took a second bite that finished the berry, Dana reached over, grabbed another strawberry, dipped it, and fed it to Jess. She smiled at her lover’s expression. “See? It’s so ripe and juicy.”

 

“Mmmm, it’s better than I expected.” Jess took a sip of champagne. She then fed a small square of dark chocolate to Dana.

 

They continued to take turns feeding each other juicy strawberries dipped in cream and little bites of dark chocolate, savoring each rich, tasty morsel. When a drop of juice fell onto Jess’s chest, exposed in the V of her robe, Dana immediately leaned forward and licked it clean.

 

“Mmmm, that’s even better,” the redhead purred.

 

“What?”

 

“The taste of your skin.” She took a sip of champagne, then shared it with the brunette in a kiss. When their kiss broke Dana trailed kisses down Jess’s neck and throat, teasing with her lips and tongue. “I want to taste more of you,” she murmured as she pressed her lover back on the bed, untying the belt on Jess’s robe.

 

Dana pushed the silky material aside, exposing the brunette’s full breasts. She surprised her lover when she quickly scooped up some whipped cream on her finger and deposited it on Jess’s nipple. Jess let out a quiet hiss at the chill of cream, but her hiss changed to a low moan when the redhead closed her mouth over her nipple, licking and sucking it clean. She did the same to Jess’s other nipple. She moved up and shared the sweet flavor with Jess in a kiss.

 

Jess opened her eyes and gazed up into loving. blue eyes. She watched as Dana bit into a ripe strawberry, eating half of it. Jess jumped when the redhead ran the other half of the cold berry along her sternum and down to her bellybutton, leaving a trail of sweet juice behind. Dana fed the rest of the strawberry to her lover before setting about licking up the trail she’d left.

 

With the berry juice cleaned off Jess, Dana used her wineglass to pour a little champagne into the brunette’s belly button.

 

Jess couldn’t keep from chuckling as her lover lapped the liquid from her navel. “That tickles.”

 

Dana moved up again. Before kissing Jess, she popped a small piece of dark chocolate in her mouth. The brunette hummed at the taste and feel of Dana’s chocolate covered tongue sliding over her own.

 

The redhead pulled back and gazed down her lover, smiling. “I was right.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Everything tastes better when mixed with you.”

 

“I’m glad you think so.”

 

“Do you know what my favorite taste is?”

 

“The chocolate?”

 

“Nope, not the chocolate,” Dana replied before ducking her head to nuzzle Jess’s neck. She trailed her lips and tongue down Jess’s sternum.

 

“The strawberries?”

 

“No, not the strawberries.” She took an erect nipple into her mouth and suckled, eliciting a low moan from her lover. Dana switched to the other nipple, causing Jess to arch up into her. She smiled when she released the hard nipple and kissed her way down the brunette’s torso.

 

“The whipped cream?”

 

“Not the whipped cream.” Dana dipped her tongue into Jess’s navel.

 

“It must be the champagne then.”

 

“Nope, not the champagne either.” The redhead trailed her tongue over a hip bone.

 

“Then I give up,” Jess replied breathlessly.

 

“You. Just you.” Dana bent her head and took Jess into her mouth, sliding her tongue between wet folds. She closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure at the best taste of all – her lover. Even when Jess climaxed, Dana didn’t move from between her lover’s thighs. She wanted, _needed_ , to taste more of her.

 

Jess was all but unconscious by the time her lover was done with her. Dana smiled down at her somnolent lover a placed a tender kiss on soft lips. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” the brunette murmured.

 

“For tonight, this getaway… my dessert. I needed it.”

 

Jess smiled sleepily. “I love you, Dana.”

 

“I love you, too.” Dana settled on her side, laying her head on Jess’s shoulder and her arm across the brunette’s waist.

 

FIN


End file.
